Sheriff Callie
Sheriff Callie is the protagonist and the sheriff of Nice and Friendly Corners. Callie is a tomboyish but beautiful calico cat who is always ready to lend a hand. She is charged with making sure the town upholds its reputation for being the friendliest town in the West. About Her *Callie works closely with Deputy Peck and Toby. *She is also inseparable from her lightning-fast horse, Sparky. *Perhaps Callie's greatest talent is the use of her noodle lasso for show and sport. *Because the lasso is magic, it can take the form of other objects like hammers and stairs. *In many events, it has saved Callie and the others from trouble. Callie plays her guitar in numerous episodes, and often times sings to accompany it. *Callie is all about helping others, fixing things, and giving advice. *Whenever there is a lesson in an episode, she is usually the one to help others see it. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *Callie shares many traits with Wander, from Wander Over Yonder; **Both have southern accents. **Both play an instrument in a majority of their songs (Callie: Acoustic guitar, Wander: Banjo), both of which have a set of stars on them. **Both have a blue horse as a sidekick (Callie: Sparky, Wander: Sylvia). **Both wear a star on their outfits (Callie: Sheriff Star, Wander: Star button on hat) **Both wear hats. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Gallery SC CTW0.png|Sheriff Callie's first story in the book, The Cat Who Tamed the West. SC CTW2.png|Sheriff Callie and Sparky from The Cat That Tamed the West. SC CTW3.png|Sheriff Callie and Sparky after a long ride. SC TMM1.png|Sheriff Callie in the book of Peck's Trail Mix Mix-Up. CallieIntro1.png|"Got a gold star on my chest..." CallieIntro2.png|Callie playing her guitar in the 2nd season opening. CallieTobyPeck Intro.png|Callie and friends in the 2nd season opening. Callie SC49 3.png Callie SC49 1.png Callie SC52 2.png Callie SC52 4.png Callie SC52 5.png Callie SC53 1.png Callie SC54 1.png CallieGroup SC55 1.png CalliePeck SC52 2.png CalliePeck SC56 1.png CallieSparky SC52 1.png CallieSparky SC53 2.png CallieTownsfolk.png Callieridesparky.png Callie sparky.png sheriffcallieswildwest y2 d202-f025 141546 202a 07.jpg Callie on the phone with Doctor Wolf.png Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Cats Category:Sheriffs Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West characters Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:Animals Category:Skunk's Friends